1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate generally to the formation and etching of regions on a semiconductor substrate. In particular, some embodiments relate to a layer deposition and etching technique capable of reducing the amount of channel loss that occurs during these processes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Field effect transistors can be formed in a silicon device layer having a channel region that extends laterally along the silicon device layer. It has been found that forming thinner channels can enable better control of transistor operation. One way of forming a thinner channel region is by polishing the wafer to reduce the thickness of the silicon device layer to about 6-8 nm, for example. It would be desirable to precisely control the thickness of the device layer to reduce the variation in transistor properties.